DUSC Trailers
by Wolfie the Edgelord
Summary: So, I originally didn't want to write a story using DUSC, so a friend of mine agreed to write "trailers" for my team.
1. The Lone Wolf

So this is the trailer for Dusk, it's the only one that's been completed so far, but the others will come in time.

* * *

**_A blackened heart and shadowed mind is treated as an outcast_**

_A violet soul wants to know what happened in the past_

_A blue sinner asks forgiveness for previous deeds he has done_

_A crimson flame fights until the battle has been won_

* * *

~Theme One: Animal~

Age: 5

He was only a boy when his parents died. They were in the middle of celebrating his fifth birthday when his father looked out the window and noticed something. His father then went over to his mother and whispered something in her ear, which was a cause for alarm apparently, as they both suddenly seemed frantic. His mother ushered him into the closet, telling him not to move or make a sound while his father barricaded the door. However, it was no match for the sheer hate and rage coming from the human lynches who broke down the door with ease and beat his parents to the ground. His eyes widened in horror. The mob took out their knives and began to shred his parent's bodies to pieces and carved something onto their torsos before finally dragging them outside. Once the noise died down, Dusk shakily stepped out of the closet and followed the trail of blood to see his parents hanged on a tree, naked and mutilated, with one word etched on their bodies: ANIMAL

He screamed.

* * *

~Theme Two: Kindness~

Dusk didn't know exactly how long he cried. Day and night merged into one long interval of emptiness and sorrow. Neither sleep or food was of interest.

"Oh, you poor child. What person would enable such a gruesome deed to been done?" a voice murmured. Dusk raised his head and growled softly. The voice came from an older woman. She stood in front of him leaning heavily on a cane and looked at him with a gentle gaze.

"Don't be afraid. I just want to help you, sweetie," she assured. When the woman made an attempt to reach out to him, Dusk flinched and pressed his back further into the tree.

The woman sighed. "How about we start off slow, hmm? I'm Annette. What's your name?" When he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, the old woman, Annette, gave him an encouraging smile.

He sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve before finally whispering, "Dusk..."

* * *

~Theme Three: Friend~

Three days. For three days, he had been living in this forsaken orphanage, and already he hated it. The other children (both Faunus and Human) whispered about him, calling him names such as "weirdo" or "freak". Dusk didn't care. If they never bothered him, then he'd never bothered them.

"Umm, c-c-c-can I sit h-he-here?"

It was lunchtime and, as usual, he was sitting at a table alone. Dusk tried to pretend not to hear what the boy said, hoping that he would eventually go away. When that didn't happen, Dusk finally turned to the boy and noticed a pair of mouse ears sitting atop of his head.

"Why?" he asked. The boy looked at his feet.

"B-Because you s-seem ki-kinda lonely. So I-I-I-I wanna be n-nice."

Dusk blinked in surprise. No one so far has even talked to him, much less ask to sit with him. "Okay..."

The mouse Faunus smiled timidly before setting his tray down across from him. For a few moments, they ate in silence before the boy decided to speak up.

"Uh, s-s-so I'm Za-Zachery. Nice to, uh, m-meet you."

"I'm Dusk. Nice to meet you too, I guess."

"S-So why we-we-were you he-here by yourself?" Zachery stuttered out.

"Because I have no friends to sit with," Dusk said quietly.

"Oh..." Zachery scratched his head, "...well, um, I can s-s-sit with you a-a-and be your f-f-fr-friend."

Dusk stared at him for awhile until Zachery started to squirm under his gaze. "Uhhh, D-Dusk? Wha-What's wrong?"

"Really? You mean that?"

Zachery nodded his head vigorously and grinned. "Yup!"

* * *

~Theme Four: Bully~

As time passed, Dusk learned quite a bit about Zachery. For one, he was born with a stammer (which was quite obvious since he could barely string one sentence together). Surprisingly, they got along well despite the fact that they were nearly opposites. Overall, they became very close.

It was a beautiful day today, so the caretakers allowed the children to play in the courtyard. Searching for Zachery in the crowd of kids wasn't easy, and he wasn't exactly tall.

"Ow! Tha-That hurts!"

Dusk's wolf ears twitched at the familiar sound of his friend's voice. He turned his head left, right, left until he heard a wail. Dusk ran through the crowd of rowdy orphans and growled at the scene before him.

Zachery had his hands wrapped around an older child's wrist, desperately trying to stop him from pulling off his mouse ears. There was a small group of human children surrounding the bully and Zachery while laughing at his torment. The bully gave another fierce tug to Zachery's ears causing him to cry out.

"Aww, is the little mouse gonna cry?" he sneered. When Zachery whimpered, the bully laughed and pushed him to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Dusk yelled. He made his way through the group to the mouse Faunus and helped him to his feet, "C'mon Zach. Let's get you to the nurse." Dusk shot a murderous glance at the bully and human children around.

"D-Du-Dusk, I'm f-f-f-fine," Zachery mumbled, rubbing his ears in an attempt to soothe the pain. "This isn't th-the first-t-t-time this h-h-h-ha-has happened." Dusk stopped walking and turned to face him.

"How long?"

"Wha-?"

"How long has he been bullying you?" Dusk asked, cutting him off.

Zachery frowned and looked down. "D-Does it m-ma-matter?"

"Yes!" he snapped causing the mouse Faunus to step back. "Zach, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a-a-a-a b-b-big deal. I can ha-an-dle it by m-m-m-my-myself."

Dusk narrowed his eyes in thought. After a few moments, he looked back to Zachery before finally saying, "Well, now you won't have to."

A few days later during lunchtime the same bully came in with bandages wrapped around his forearm. Turning to Dusk, Zachery gave him an astounded look.

"What?"

"Y-Y-You di-didn't, did you?"

Dusk sighed and took a bite out of his sandwich. "Eat your food, Zach."

* * *

~Theme Five: Goodbye~

Age: 9

"So...I guess this is it, then?"

He never thought that this would happen. Sure, the purpose of living in an orphanage is to eventually get adopted, but Dusk never thought it would happen to him of all people.

"Y-Yeah."

The moment is bittersweet. On one hand, he will finally have a family. Someone who will care and love him. On the other, he's leaving his best friend-the person who has stuck with him for nearly four years-here in this hellhole.

"If you don't get adopted, I'll find some way to get you outta here, Zach. I promise."

Zachery smiled sadly and clamped his hand on Dusk's shoulder.

"I...will...miss...you, Dusk." His eyes widen in shock.

"You can-?!" Zachery shook his head and chuckled at his bemused expression.

"N-Not yet. B-Bu-But I'm getting better. Le-Lets j-just say I've been pra-prac-practicing," Zachery explained with a smirk. Dusk mirrored his expression.

A car horn signaled the end of the conversation. His "new" parents were waiting.

"I'll see you later, Zach. You can count on it," he said determinedly. Dusk gave him one last hug before turning to leave. As the car moved further and further away, Zachery's smile morphed into a frown. Tears slowly dripped down his chin.

"Goodbye..."

* * *

~Theme Six: Father~

Dusk knew it was too good to be true. He just KNEW it. As he's getting smacked around by his so-called-father for something he did (or didn't do; he wasn't paying attention at the time) Dusk can't help but think if his life was destined to be a living nightmare.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when his "father" fisted the front of his shirt and dragged him off the ground.

"Listen here, you little demon, when I ask you to do something, I expect you to listen to your father!" he hissed. Something inside Dusk finally snapped, causing him to chuckle humorlessly.

"You're not my father," Dusk replied with a sneer, "If anything, you're a sorry excuse for a human and an even sorrier excuse for a man."

Before the man's fist could descend upon Dusk face, they heard the sound of the door opening. Instantly, his "father's" expression changed into a friendly one.

"I'm home!" his mother called out. "I'm sorry I'm a little-Oh, Dusk! What happened to your face?" She quickly made her way over to him and examined the growing bruise on his cheek.

"He was playing in the living room where he tripped and fell on the table. Isn't that right, Dusk?"

Rage filled Dusk's eyes, but he begrudgingly nodded. "Yes Father."

His mother shook her head. "Dusk you need to be more careful," she chided softly, "Let me go and get some ice for it."

The bastard may have won the battle, but there is still a war to be fought and Dusk was definitely not going to lose.

* * *

~Theme Seven: Runaway~

It was nearing midnight, meaning that it was almost time. Quickly scanning his room one last time to make sure he didn't forget anything, Dusk pulled out the makeshift rope (made out of bed sheets) out of his closet and tied one end to the leg of his bed. He prepared for this moment for weeks. He had his backpack stuffed with clothes, food, and a kitchen knife (just in case). He already wrote a note to his mother explaining everything that has happened to him during his time there. If she's smart, she'll divorce his "father's" ass ASAP. Climbing down the side of the house, Dusk was suddenly filled with energy.

He was free.

Once on the ground, he lifted up his hood and disappeared into the night.

* * *

~Theme Eight: Suicide~

Dusk

I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore

Things got worse when you left. They became more violent, more cruel. They said the most awful things.

I tried to be strong like you, Dusk. Believe me, I tried.

The thing is, I'm not like you. I was scared. I was in pain. And you had no idea.

It's not your fault, though. You deserve to be happy, not tied down to someone like me.

Someone who was weak and cowardly. Someone who tried to block out the pain by causing pain.

Dusk, if you're reading this then I want you to know that you're the best thing that has happened to me.

You're my friend, my family. And I care for you.

But it's time for me to say goodbye...Forever.

Maybe things could have been better in another life

For the both of us.

-Zachery

* * *

~Theme Nine: Human~

He was alone. Completely and utterly alone. As the broken moon shined down on his dejected form illuminating the surface of the lake, Dusk wept. Zachery was dead. His parents were dead. And for what? Just because they were Faunus? That's it, then. That's why they died. Dusk raised the knife, the blade gleaming in the moonlight, as he caught sight of his reflection. Blood red eyes stared back at him and he subconsciously twitched his wolf ears agitatedly. Maybe things would be better if he were human. Maybe then, he could finally be happy.

* * *

~Theme Ten: Kidnapped~

At first, he thought he was dead. But when the numbness and confusion washed away and replaced with excruciating pain, he wished he was. Just how long was he unconscious? Suddenly, Dusk's eyes flew open and screamed when he felt something puncture his skin. His blood felt it was on fire and his bones seemed as though they were being ripped apart from his body. He was vaguely aware, amidst the pain, that there were voices speaking in a frantic tone.

"Hold him down!"

"He's convulsing too much!"

"Then inject the anesthetic!"

Slowly the pain ebbed away, as did his ability to stay awake.

* * *

~Theme Eleven: Shadow~

Under different circumstances, Dusk would have thought this was cool. It's not everyday a person gets to merge with their own shadow. Now, if he could only get the bastards to stop shocking him.

"Tell me, what do you see? How do you feel?" The question wasn't asked out of concern or sympathy. Only to further progress their experiment.

Dusk felt...weird. It's as though he was floating, yet not floating at the same time. He could move around with ease. Behind him was a black void that he could "see" but refused to go any farther in fear of losing his sense of direction. In front of him, he could see the scientists as clear as day. They looked eager to know what their little "freak" can accomplish.

In response to their question, he extended his hand from the shadow and flipped them off. The action did not go without consequence as a surge of electricity shot through his body, causing him to be ejected from the shadow and onto the floor.

"When will you learn?" one of them rebuked before sending another rush of electricity into his neck.

* * *

~Theme Twelve: Apprentice~

Age: 14

Dusk ran like hell. His bare feet pounded against the cold forest floor as he pushed himself to run faster. The howls of the Beowolves grew ever closer. He suddenly skid to a stop when directly in front of him was a cliff.

"Damn it..."

He heard growls and slowly turned around to see three Beowolves stalking closer. As one lunged at him, Dusk flinched back and prepared for the end. When nothing happened he opened his eyes to see that the Grimm were blocked off by an ebony-colored transparent barrier.

"What the hell?" The Beowolves snarled and clawed at the barrier in attempt to destroy it, but to no avail. However, the barrier began to dissolve. Suddenly, a blade began to slice the Grimm, instantly killing them. There stood amongst the carnage was a man. He swung the sword in his hand casually.

"That was some pretty impressive semblance, kid."

Dusk narrowed his eyes at the man and slowly made his way away from the cliff's edge. "...Thanks?" The man grinned as he gestured to Dusk with his sword.

"Actually, I've been needing someone with your skills to help me with a little...project. You'll get paid, of course, and from the looks of it, you really need the money."

"I'll pass."

The man frowned for a moment before smirking. "You're smart, kid. I like that. How 'bout this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, "I'll give you 500 Lien for even considering my offer."

Dusk took the envelope and peered inside. Loe and behold there was 500 Lien inside.

"So, whaddya say, kid? You trust me?"

"Not even remotely."

The man's grin grew larger. "Good."

* * *

~Theme Thirteen: Captured~

He doesn't know how long he's been in this damned room, tied to this damned chair. Though, in retrospect, it was partially his fault. His mother did say not to talk to strangers.

Oh, wait...

...she didn't...

...'cause she's dead.

Dusk laughed humorlessly, briefly wondering if he has finally gone insane. He immediately regretted the action when a sharp pain came from his side causing him to hiss out. He'd forgotten about his bruised and/or broken ribs. Yet another thing to add to his ever-growing list of injuries.

Abruptly, the door swung open, allowing light to stream into the room. Three figures walked in. Dusk smirked. It was show time.

"Lucian, welcome back. I was starting to get lonely. Oh, and look! You brought friends."

The man in the middle, Lucian, sneered and lit a cigar. He took a long drag before exhaling the smoke in Dusk's face.

"For someone who is about to die, you seem fairly confidant. Have you finally come to your senses and decided to tell me where he is?"

Dusk rolled his eyes. "I guess you didn't clean the shit out of your ears. I already told you I know nothing. What? Has dementia caught on yet? Or are you-"

A punch to his face cut him off. His head snapped to the side as the metallic taste of blood began to fill his mouth. Lucian gripped Dusk's hair and jerked his head up while shoving a gun against his forehead.

"I'm tired of you stupid games, boy!" he snarled, shoving the barrel of the gun further into his head. Dusk gave him a bloodied grin.

"Shoot me, bitch."

A gunshot was heard throughout the building.

* * *

~Theme Fourteen: Delinquent~

It has come to Dusk's attention that being homeless officially sucked. What's worse than being homeless? Being locked up in a jail cell. For Dusk it is. He didn't expect the building to have silent alarms. Well, the good news is that he managed to find a hiding spot for the daggers before he got caught.

The daggers were imported from Atlas along with other weapons. The black coloring and red runic markings immediately stood out and caught his eye though. And since he's broke, Dusk resorted to...other methods.

Methods that landed him in jail.

At least the police can only keep him here for a night since he's a minor. Plus this was his first time being caught so they didn't have much to work with when it came to evidence.

An officer walked up to the cell holding a clipboard. "What's your name, son?"

"Dusk."

"Last name?"

Dusk thought for a moment. How could he possibly forget his own last name? He thought a little harder and tried to remember it, but a flashback of his parents' bodies hanging from that tree made him stop. There goes that option. He could use his adopted parents' last name, but he'd really rather not be associated with them in any way, especially his adopted father. Dusk was alone. A delinquent. An outsider. A rouge.

"Rogue," he murmured.

"Speak up."

"My name is Dusk Rogue."

* * *

~Theme Fifteen: Beacon~

Age: 17

He applied here on a whim. Plain and simple. Dusk applied to Beacon Academy, the most prestigious school for hunters in all of Remnant, just so he could have a place to stay.

What?

It's not like he expected the Headmaster to accept him.

The entrance exam itself wasn't all that bad. The building was nice too. The thing he was worried about was his partner and, in extension, the team he was going to be on.  
He'd rather not be stuck with some arrogant snob or a hyperactive ball of sunshine for four years. Not to mention Dusk doesn't exactly work well with other people.  
Well, this could either turn out fantastic or it can end up as a disaster. There's only one way to find out.

* * *

~Theme Sixteen: Partner~

'The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years.' Dusk couldn't help but think that Ozpin's whole pairing method was unusual. Nevertheless, he kept walking through the forest. Up ahead, he could faintly hear the sounds of fighting and the roars of Ursi. Increasing his pace, Dusk made his way through the forest until he saw a girl fighting an Ursa. It swiped its claws at her but the girl quickly leapt into the air before ejecting flashes of silver (they looked like needles) from her weapon: two fighting fans. The needles exploded on contact, instantly killing the Grimm. When she landed, the girl looked at the shadow that was against the tree.

"I know someone is there. I can feel your presence."

Dusk emerged from his shadow and smirked. "Impressive."

The girl looked at him and his shadow curiously. "How did you-?"

"I have my ways," he shrugged. "So...I guess we're partners now, eh? Name's Dusk."

"Umbra..." she greeted.

"Well Umbra, do you have any idea where this temple thing is?"

Umbra simply sat down on the forest floor and crossed her legs. "Whatever you do, don't disturb me." She closed her eyes as a purple hue began to surround her.

It was her aura.

After a few moments, the glow began to cease until she finally opened her eyes and stood up. "It's not far. About a mile from where we are."

Dusk was mildly surprised. Before he could even ask, Umbra spoke first.

"I have my ways," she said, repeating his previous words before walking ahead.

Amused, he followed her and muttered, "Good to know."

* * *

~Theme Seventeen: DUSC~

DUSC: A ragtag group of teenage misfits with dark pasts led by a punk ass leader:

DUSC isn't exactly what you would call the "dream team". They're far from it actually. In reality, they should probably all hate each other, but somehow it works.

Dusk Rogue: Leader, rogue, melee and ranged combatant, speed fighter:

Dusk is a loner. Sarcastic and intelligent yet distrusting and mysterious, he doesn't have a lot of experience working with others. He is, however, a master at melee and ranged combat, often using his semblance to attack enemies from afar or his daggers to get up close with quick and precise attacks.

Umbra Tenebris: Martial artist, reconnoiter, agility fighter:

Then there's Dusk's partner, Umbra. Even though she and Dusk hit it off rather well, Umbra seems somewhat shy and cold towards others. Her weapons, though, are rather interesting and a bit unorthodox. Her fans are her primary weapon. However, she uses needles for silent attacks; even infusing them with dust. Umbra isn't a slacker when it comes to hand-to-hand combat either and even though she doesn't have an offensive semblance, she still manages to hold her own in battle.

Shade Tenebris: Second-in-command, strategist, martial artist, stealth fighter:

Next is Shade, Umbra's older brother. From first impressions, Dusk actually imagined Shade to be the leader. His composed and mild attitude is an essential factor to the team. The impassive ninja did a pretty good job fighting in the Emerald Forest and his semblance is quite useful too. Analyzing an opponent to find a weakness is an advantage in battle, but it takes a lot of discipline and aura use which is why he meditates on a regular basis.

Crimson Zarex: Brawler, tank, strength fighter:

Finally, there's Crimson. He's a typical hothead, flirtatious, and loves to live life on the edge. His strategy in battle, or lack thereof, is just to attack, attack, attack. His semblance also can increase the damage he does to an opponent. Crimson seems to possess a lot of aura thus giving him a greater defense out of all his teammates. The downside is that he's impulsive and reckless which can cause imbalance in collaborated attacks.

* * *

~Theme Eighteen: Faunus~

Dusk has always been known to be a calm and collected individual. There's only been a handful of times he lost his cool. But this is just reopening old wounds.

"Ow! Please stop. It hurts."

The situation is so similar to that of what happened 7 years ago, he wonders if this is some sick and twisted prank conjured up by his damaged psyche. As teams RWBY, JNPR, as well as the rest of DUSC, were talking about nonsense he didn't bother listening to, CRDL was outright abusing a poor rabbit Faunus. And no one was doing anything to stop it.

Growling, Dusk stood up and made his way over to where CRDL was sitting. Russell, Dove, and Sky slowly backed away when they saw his murderous glare.

"Winchester..."

Before Cardin could even turn around, Dusk punched him and sent him flying across the cafeteria. He crashed into a few tables on the adjacent side of the room. He briefly heard Crimson yell "Hell yes!" All eyes turned to Dusk in shock.

He simply sighed, grabbed his bag and walked out.

"Dusk wait!"

Umbra ran down the hallway to catch up to him. Stopping to let her catch up, he smirked.

"What? Are you going to lecture me about how I shouldn't fight in school?"

She frowned and shook her head, already used to his attitude. "What happened?"

"Newsflash, you were there."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You looked ready to snap Cardin's neck."

For someone who doesn't socialize much, Dusk should give her more credit when it comes to perceptiveness.

"Oh come on. You saw what he was doing to that rabbit Faunus. You would have done the same thing I did." The statement was half true. He did do it for the Faunus girl. But he didn't want to talk about Zachery anytime soon.

Umbra narrowed her eyes. "That's all?"

"Of course," he lied smoothly.

She sighed and nodded reluctantly. One thing Dusk liked about Umbra was that she didn't push when it came to him opening up about his feelings and his past. It was some sort of unspoken agreement between them. When the time came, they would talk.

* * *

~Omake: Crimson is a pervert~

Certain things had become routine in the DUSC dorm room. Every morning Shade wakes up at the crack of dawn to meditate on the roof and isn't seen until first period. Dusk is definitely not a morning person which leaves either Crimson or Umbra to wake him. And one way or another, Crimson always ends up saying something stupid. For example:

"So Umbra, since we'll have a little free time after classes, I was wondering if you wanna ride on me?" She turned to him with a blush and an incredulous look on her face.

"E-Excuse me?"

Realizing his mistake, Crimson immediately backpedaled. "Shit! No! I mean ride WITH me! Do you want to ride WITH me? On my motorcycle!" They heard Dusk chuckle from his lounging position on his bed, causing Umbra to blush even more out of embarrassment.

"I'm going to find Shade..." she mumbled, quickly making her way out of the room. Crimson groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Damn it all. I'm such an idiot."

"Well, there's no argument there. I gotta say that was real smooth, Crimson. Real smooth," Dusk said with a smirk.

"Screw you!"

"Oh?" he propped himself up on his elbows, "Sorry. As flattering as that sounds, I don't swing that way. Even so, I was under the impression you were saving 'that' for Umbra."

The pyrokinetic growled. "Piss off, Dusk! I already have a hard time dealing with her cock-block-of-a-brother. I don't need your smartassery on top of that!"

"At least I wasn't the one who peeked at her in the shower."

"That was an accident! And how do you even know about that?! Oh shit does Shade know?"

When Dusk simply grinned, he tensed and paled. "...He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yep," he merged with his shadow and made his way out the door. "Have fun, you two~!"

Before Dusk could even make it halfway down the hall, he heard Crimson shriek.


	2. The Black Birds

Okay, Umbra and Shade's trailer was mashed into one, and here it is:

* * *

_A blackened heart and shadowed mind is treated as an outcast_

**_A violet soul wants to know what happened in the past_**

**_A blue sinner asks forgiveness for previous deeds he has done_**

_A crimson flame fights until the battle has been won_

* * *

Umbra Tenebris was not stupid. Antisocial? Yes. But stupid? Never in a million years. So when her brother tells her that his "job" is nothing for her to be worried about, how could she not be suspicious?

"Umbra, I've already told you not to worry. I do work, then I get paid. The specifics do not matter," her brother, Shade, shook his head while strapping Discipline, his katana, and Honor, his shoto to his back.

In the beginning, she didn't question what he did. All that mattered was her and Shade were receiving a source of income, which at the time was much better than scavenging for food in trash bins. But then he started coming home at odd hours of the night. Whenever he wasn't meditating, he was sleeping the day away. Just then, Umbra began to wonder just what kind of work her brother was actually doing.

"I don't understand. Why can't you just tell me what you do?" she sighed.

And there it was. That look he gets every time they talk about his work. Emotions such as guilt, sorrow, and pain flashed across his face for a brief second before returning to his impassive stare.

"Umbra, just drop it."

With that, he left their small apartment.

She was taken aback. Shade was never cold to her. Not to her. Umbra scowled. Something was wrong and she was determined to find out. Quickly retrieving her cloak and tessens, she went after him.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, he noted. The broken moon hanged high in the sky giving the area an ethereal glow. A slight breeze picked up allowing the sakura blossoms to float around him. He almost felt at peace.

Almost.

Shade took out his scroll, checking the time: 12:06 am.

'He's late,' he thought bitterly.

Suddenly sensing a presence behind him, Shade quickly turned around and took out a kunai, pressing it to the person's throat.

"Whoa, hey! I come in peace!" the man chuckled. Shade removed the kunai and held out his other hand expectantly.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" he asked, handing him a scroll. Shade ignored him and read over the information of his next target. Name, age, occupation, and current location.

While Shade was doing this, the man continued to talk, much to his dismay. "You know, for someone called The Nameless Assassin, you don't exactly come off as menacing."

The Nameless Assassin? That's what they're calling him now? Shade frowned under his balaclava and returned the scroll.

"So you'll do it?"

He gave a curt nod before quickly running off.

* * *

Umbra looked around with distaste. After almost two hours of tracking him with her semblance (the action itself was tiring enough) she finally managed to track him down to the most unappealing place she could ever think of...

A nightclub.

"Shade, what are you doing here in a place like this?" she mumbled to herself. Umbra knew she would stick out like a sore thumb if she went inside. Thank goodness her aura wasn't completely drained yet.

* * *

With a flick of his wrist, the excess blood was removed from his katana and onto the floor. Three bodies, the target and two bodyguards, lay dead at his feet. Bowing his head momentarily in respect, Shade quickly made his way out the back lest to attract any unwanted attention.

"Shade." He froze, coming face to face with the last person he wanted to see here.

"Umbra..." he whispered. Of course she followed him and no doubt she knows by now what he does.

"Why didn't you tell me? My god, you kill people for a living!"

He tensed when he heard the distant sound of sirens. "Later Umbra. We'll talk about this later." She shook her head and sighed deeply.

"Fine. But we WILL talk about this."

Suddenly, the sound of someone screaming along with glass shattering and a massive flux of people exiting the club made them jump slightly. Wordlessly, they both merged with the crowd, despite the appearance of police.

"If we get separated, you know where to meet up," Shade said lowly.

"Of course," Umbra replied. However, they underestimated the amount of police that showed up and soon found a large amount of people being arrested around them. Both ends of the streets were blocked by police cars, preventing them from escaping.

When a group of officers took out their guns, commanding Shade and Umbra to put their hands behind their heads, they both exchanged glances before moving to do so.

Shade then took out Discipline and made a slashing motion. The action released a gust of wind in the cops' direction, causing them to fall and scatter. Afterwards, Umbra took out needles and threw them in the direction of the cars. They exploded on contact, flipping them over and giving Shade and Umbra an escape.

* * *

They sat in silence, their feet dangling off the edge of the cliff as the waves crashed into the Cliffside. Umbra's hood was down and Shade had taken off his mask.

No more secrets.

"I understand," she said softly. He turned towards her, seeing that she was looking straight ahead. "I understand why you did what you did, but..."

"I did it for you."

She met his gaze, her eyes filled with sadness and gratitude. "I know."

They both returned to look at the sky. All was forgiven, but not forgotten.

"You remind me of Mom, you know," he said after a few moment. Umbra rolled her eyes.

"I act nothing like Mom. She was much more social than I am," she scoffed.

He chuckled quietly. "True. But she was smart, just like you. Dad was always jealous of her. No matter what he said, Mom always turned it around on him." Umbra smiled, a rare yet melancholy smile.

"I miss them, Shade..." He glanced at her once more, noticing the tears threating to fall. Shade scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her thin body. Umbra rested her head on his shoulder.

"I miss them too," he whispered, "But I'm concerned about us as well." Abruptly, Umbra detangled herself from him and reached into the folds of her cloak. Pulling out a piece of paper, it read:

BEACON ACADEMY

NOW ACCEPTING COMBAT STUDENTS

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's better than the alternative." Shade thought for a moment. Beacon is a renowned school attended by only the best combatants in all of Remnant. To get in, he heard, is extremely difficult.

"Shade, this is our chance, perhaps our only one, at a new life. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"...I have to say, I like the sound of Hunter much more than I do of Assassin."


	3. The Hothead

The sun is high in the sky, shining down on the city of Vale. The streets are bustling with people, eager to get to their destinations. A man with unruly dark red hair skated expertly through a crowd; promptly flipping someone off in the process when they yelled about skateboarding on a sidewalk. Muttering a curse under his breath, Crimson looked at his scroll with sunglasses-covered eyes.

"H-Hey, Aunt Cerise! Wassup?" he greeted with false innocence.

"Where are you?" a female voice demanded.

"Oh, you know, just...heading to the shop. I gotta work." Crimson could almost imagine his aunt's eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Really now? Because last time I recall, you got fired for assaulting one of your coworkers..."

"Oh hey! Look at the time! I gotta go do a thing! Talk to you later! Love you! Bye!"

"Crimson don't you d-!" He switched off his scroll and sighed. Hopping off of his skateboard, he picked it up and leaned against the wall of a building. He went to retrieve a cigarette from his pocket but the sound of a scream shifted his focus, causing him to sprint off in the direction of the sound.

Crimson soon found himself in a secluded ally with a woman and three men surrounding her. Growling, he too off his sunglasses and hooked them in the collar of his shirt before marching up to one of the men and spartan kicking him into a wall. The woman gasped while the other two men looked at him in shock.

"The hell-?!" One of them went to deliver a punch but Crimson easily overpowered him and slammed his head into a wall. The other was smarter and tried to sneak up behind him but he simply flipped the guy over and slammed his head into the ground. The woman looked in awe for a moment before flinging her arms around Crimson's neck.

"Thank you so much! I-I thought they were going to kill me!" Crimson meanwhile, tried to discreetly slip his hand over her ass but she moved out of his reach before he could.

"Thanks again!" she said before quickly running off. He stood there dumbly for a few moments before facepalming.

"Damnit. I save a hot chick and all I get is a lousy hug?!" Grumbling childishly, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way out of the ally.

Wait.

"THE BITCH STOLE MY WALLET!"

* * *

Crimson had officially come to the conclusion that his life sucked and that the world was out to make sure of that.

Why, you ask?

Well, for one, he was hanging on to the hood of a car going over 80 mph while the men in the car behind him were trying to fill his body with bullet holes.

Yes. His life sucked. And it was all that damn, punk ass kid's fault.

~Flashback~

"Rough day huh?"

Crimson immediately spun around at the sound of a voice but found nothing there. Immediately after his outburst about the woman stealing his wallet, the voice spoke. He almost thought that he was imagining things until it spoke again.

"Up here dumbass."

Above was a man leaning forward on a balcony. He was dressed in all black while the hoodie obscured the upper half of his face. However Crimson could see a smirk on his face, causing his blood to boil.

"And who the hell are you suppose to be?" Crimson asked with a frown.

"I am no one of little consequence."

"Well a hardy 'screw you' too." The man's smirk grew as he pointed to his right.

"There's a strip club down the street. That girl you saved works there. And before you ask how I know that, I'll tell you that she uses this ally everyday to get there," he explained. "Now you can go and get your wallet back."

Crimson looked to where he was pointing at before looking back up only to find out that he had disappeared.

~End flashback~

He found the girl and his wallet alright...along with a group of drug dealers. One thing led to another and here he is now: about to get shot to death. Crimson grunted when a bullet skimmed his leg as he tried to flip over on his back to send a counter attack. Finally managing to grab his lighter, Crimson sent a ball of fire towards the car. It slowed down when the hood bursted into flames allowing him to drive away safely on top of a car.

* * *

It was nighttime now. Crimson had took refuge in one of his favorite bars. With his hands wrapped around a nice cold beer, he half watched the news playing. Apparently some girl in a red hood stopped a robbery and some teacher from Beacon showed up and blah, blah, blah. Things that didn't concern him. Though...it did remind Crimson of something.

Cerise had said something about applying him to the prestigious academy. Said that he should 'put his skills and talents to better use' or something like that. He wasn't paying attention at the time. He doubt that those uptight pansies would accept a hotheaded punk like him.

_'Ah, what the hell? It's not like I'm doing anything important anyway,'_ he thought before finishing the rest of his beer.


End file.
